


Grow As We Go

by MageOfCole



Series: What Makes A Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, African Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Has Vitiligo, Albino Asajj Ventress, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Anakin Skywalker, Babies, Baby Shower, Background Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Black Ahsoka Tano, Boys In Love, Chinese Yoda, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Deaf Wooley (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Evolving Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Gay CC-2224 | Cody, Good Parent Jango Fett, Half-Siblings, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Hispanic Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jango Fett has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Large Families, M/M, Making Out, Maori-Navajo Cody, Mixed Families, Mutual Pining, Māori Fett Family, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Parenthood, Past Trans Pregnancy, Romance, Scottish-Chinese Obi-Wan Kenobi, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Bed, Tagging as I go, Talking, Touch-Starved Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: If someone had told Cody a year ago that he’d get to call the beautiful redhead in the library his boyfriend, let alone say that they’d have a son together, he may not have laughed openly, but he definitely would have given them a strange look and called them crazy.Impossible.Yet a moment of drunken recklessness had made Cody’s life take a turn he never would have expected, but could no longer imagine living without.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Wooley
Series: What Makes A Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736251
Comments: 248
Kudos: 483





	1. [Week 1] Everything You Ever Wanted (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Che brings information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH

The first time he had seen Obi-Wan, he had been so striking Cody had found himself distracted enough to misjudge the distance between his shoulder and the bookshelf, too caught up in studying the copper haired man in the cream sweater whose face was buried in a book. Cody had bumped into the bookshelf with enough force to make it teeter. It had been Obi-Wan who had caught it, with more strength than Cody could have ever suspected, giving him a little crooked grin that had only solidified the crush that had bloomed afterwards.

If someone had told Cody a year ago that he’d be getting everything he never knew that he wanted, he may not have laughed in their face, but he definitely would have been laughing at such a motion. Him and Obi-Wan Kenobi?

 _Impossible_.

Cody was such a uselessly pining fool that he never would have believed that he would have managed to call the beautiful redhead in the library his boyfriend, let alone say that they’d have a son together. It’s funny how life throws curve balls, because it _had_ happened. Cody had lived his life basically being the second father to his brother - he loves his Buir, with all his heart, but after everything the older man had been through in his life, he knew that sometimes Jango Fett couldn’t be what they needed. He had definitely started to clean himself up after Jesse’s injuries, and after Fives and Echos’ birth. Buir had seen a lot of things in his life, things that left permanent scars, and Cody could never hold it against him - he hadn’t minded stepping forward and looking after his brothers because despite everything, he knew that Buir loved them. Cody had no idea what Jango had done before his abrupt change of profession, what kept him physically and mentally distant from his children, but Cody could never say that his father hadn't loved him.

But Cody could admit that it may have messed him up a little, made him rigid and stoic and just a little controlling, because he never wanted to be the one to upset his family, and it had really impacted his ability to make connections outside of his aliit.

Yet a moment of drunken recklessness, a chance to let loose for the first time in a long time, had made Cody’s life take a turn he never would have expected, but could no longer imagine living without.

As he stares into mismatched eyes and listens to his ik’aad burble, Cody feels himself melt all over again. Gods- he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop turning to a pile of warm feelings and misty eyes whenever he looks at the little baby in his arms; he’s small, and innocent and so, so delicate, and sometimes Cody’s afraid the tiny boy will shatter when he picks him up.

“Are you alright, Cody?”

“‘Lek.” The oldest of the Fett sons chokes out, blinking foggy eyes away from his son’s face as dark lashes flutter against round cheeks, and he looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s fondly amused stare. His partner is seated on the hospital bed he had been occupying for the last week, dressed once more in his comfortable sweaters and slim jeans, tugging on his shoes, and watching the two of them warmly. He’s looking a lot better than he had been after Wooley’s birth, still a little pale, but no longer sickly, mostly healed from the emergency surgeries he had undertaken a week ago, but - obvious by the way he sees him wincing when he bends too far - still sore. He’s still the most beautiful man Cody has ever seen - warm and kind, and so intelligent but also a completely reckless fool; Cody’s type, apparently, because he had fallen hard and fast.

Obi-Wan smiles at him, sweet and gentle, and slips from the bed, and Cody leans into the hands that rises to press against his cheeks. Slim, graceful fingers trace underneath his eyes, and Cody lets out a small sigh, eyes sliding shut as lips rise to press against his own. Obi-Wan reels him into a kiss, and Cody is just a fish caught on his hook. As the redhead pulls away, Cody follows, and Obi-Wan’s huff of laughter whispers across his nose.

“I love you.” Cody murmurs, letting his eyes open once again and meet Obi-Wan’s gray-blue gaze, expression much softer than Cody would have ever thought possible beyond the youngest of his family.

“As you’ve said every hour for the last week.” Obi-Wan teases, adding another quick kiss to his statement, “I love you too.” As he does every time he hears Obi-Wan say those words, Cody’s heart races and his cheeks warm, and he leans forward again to steal another kiss.

“You deserve to hear it.” He states, and watches with pleasure as Obi-Wan flusters, pale cheeks reddening. He’s got a lot of work on his hands to get Obi-Wan more confident in himself and his worthiness, but Cody’s always been hardworking and stubborn, and he’s already seen it paying off. Just a few months ago, Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t have believed him - not through any reason other than believing that he didn’t deserve it. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan blushes even darker, and steps back, running a shy hand across his jaw. “You’re incorrigible.”

Cody offers him a crooked grin in reply, tapping their foreheads together, “You love it.”

“I do, do I?” Obi-Wan teases, eyebrow-raised, and Cody pecks him on the cheek with a faint chuckle.

Stars - he loves this man.

A quick, professional knock on the hospital room door has the two stepping apart right as the door opens to admit a familiar woman in a white coat, a clipboard in her hands as she adjusts her glasses.

Doctor Vokara Che looks up with a small smile, “Good morning, Mister Kenobi, Mister Fett.” She greets, and Obi-Wan dips his head in a polite greeting.

“Doctor Che.”

“We’ve just gotten Teli’s tests in.” The doctor informs them, pulling a chair out and sitting down, and Cody exchanges a heavy glance with Obi-Wan, subconsciously tightening his grip on the small weight in his arms, pulling Wooley in protectively. Both of them had known that there was a chance of long term issues, being born five weeks before his due date, and after the complications that happened during his delivery, it had been something they had both accepted and agreed that no matter what happened, they’d love and support their son no matter what.

They’d give their ik’aad the best life they could.

The two of them sit down on the edge of the bed, and Obi-Wan’s hand squeezes his knee.

“The second blood test didn’t reveal any health problems. He’s gaining weight at an acceptable rate, and there’s no sign of any breathing difficulties, though his muscles will likely never reach the same mass of his age mates.” Doctor Che reveals professionally, passing a few sheets of paper over to them, and a quick scan reveals that it’s simply a record of the tests performed. “However,” She sighs, and Cody glances up again, “His hearing screening revealed that Teli was born with severe sensorineural hearing loss.” The doctor informs them, and Cody feels Obi-Wan stiffen beside him even as he drags in a low, shuddering breath.

Deaf.

Wooley hasn’t heard _anything_ they’ve said to him - he hasn’t heard their love, their songs, or even his own name.

“Sensorineural deafness is a permanent impairment that Teli will have for the rest of his life.” Doctor Che continues, “Our tests revealed that the damage is present in both ears. Teli has what’s called congenital sensorineural hearing loss, and it seems to have been caused by prematurity and the lack of oxygen that was caused by the placental abruption.”

“What are our options?” Obi-Wan asks, gently tracing a pale finger across Wooley’s brown skin, and Doctor Che studies them with kind eyes.

“I would suggest cochlear implants in the future.” She tells them, “Hearing aids can be helpful, but often don’t improve hearing in most severe cases. An implant would bypass the damaged area and stimulate the nerves themselves.” Obi-Wan silently takes the pamphlet the Doctor is offering them, “However, currently only infants twelve months and older are approved for this surgery, which is after most hearing children begin passing important milestones.”

“Gives us time to read up on it at least.” Cody offers, glancing down to stare at Wooley’s face once more, and he gently traces a finger across the infant’s chubby cheeks. He wonders what kind of hurdles his ik’aad would face - would he suffer because of his differences? Would he be happy?

Is he being unnecessarily paranoid? Or were these common worries parents faced?

He’d probably make Buir listen to his catastrophizing later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapters, so I don't know when I'll be getting them out, but all the shitty things going on in the world right now made me want to at least put something out that could hopefully brighten someone's day.  
> I hope everyone is safe!


	2. [Week 2] As Long As You'll Have Me (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan returns home from the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooley is now 2 weeks old, but his corrected age is -3 weeks and I find that a little funny

Obi-Wan can’t help but stare as Cody’s car pulls up to the gray brick and blue siding home. It’s odd, coming home from the hospital, and knowing that his family had moved into the new house while he was away. His lease had expired a week into his stay at Galidraan General, and his small family had packed up and completed the move without him. Feemor had taken plenty of pictures, at least, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he had missed the experience of seeing his siblings’ reactions in person. He knows from Feemor’s words, and Anakin and Ahsokas’ reactions, that they enjoyed their rooms - from the new paint jobs to the ‘new’ furniture. Anakin was happy to have the bunk bed and a room to himself, and Ahsoka loved her new bed and toy chest; they both loved the yard, and from the last few conversations Obi-Wan had had with his younger siblings, they wanted to get a trampoline.

Apparently it was their current life dream.

Obi-Wan winces slightly as he pulls himself out of the car, absently lifting a hand to rub across the section of his stomach that now carries a permanent scar, tracing along the long wound from above his shirt. It still hurts, a dull burn that will probably take a few months to heal fully at least, but it had been done professionally and cleanly, by some of the best surgeons in New Zealand - and he’s pretty sure Jango had had a part in _that_ ; not that the man would ever say anything. It had been through no fault of his doctors that his bleeding had been so heavy, just an unlucky mixture of genetics, and Obi-Wan’s own medical history.

He’s not overly upset about the hysterectomy - it had been a part of his life, yes, but not one that he’d miss.

But -

“Alright, cyare?” Cody’s soft voice jolts Obi-Wan from his thoughts, to see that the taller man had moved around the car to stand at his side, Wooley’s carrier in his grip, and had gently placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s elbow. Warm brown eyes flicker across his face, studying him with gentle intensity, and Obi-Wan smiles, patting his hand.

“Just fine, love.” He says smoothly, pointedly trailing his eyes up and down his partner’s body, smirking at him. “Just admiring the view.” Cody chuckles, pressing a kiss against Obi-Wan’s temple as the hand moves from his elbow to encircle his waist, much more bold than he’d have been when their relationship was still blooming.

It’s a little odd for Obi-Wan, who had grown up around people who were much more composed and less likely to show affection through physical means, to suddenly have Cody - and the Fett family - who never shied away from physical contact. He doesn’t mind it - he _likes_ it - but it still makes his skin tingle every time he feels the warmth of Cody’s skin seeping through his clothes.

Like always, Obi-Wan finds himself leaning into the touch, cheeks warming and stomach metaphorically flipping. Staring deeply into Cody’s warm amber eyes, Obi-Wan tips himself forward to capture the other man’s lips with his own, feeling his fingers tighten around his hip, little blossoms of heat against his skin.

Little gods, Obi-Wan loves this man.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” He murmurs against his lips, and he feels the small twitch of a smile that comes in response.

“I told you we were in this together, didn’t I?” Cody tells him, dragging his nose against Obi-Wan’s cheek before pressing their foreheads together. “I’m here as long as you’ll have me.” Brown eyes peer into his own, and Cody looks oddly hesitant, “If you’d prefer -”

“I don’t mind.” Obi-Wan jumps to say, feeling a little guilty for cutting him off, cheeks pinking. “If you want to stay, that is. We don’t exactly have a guest room.”

“I’m fine with the couch.” Cody assures, kissing the tip of his nose. “I want to be here, I _want_ to help.”

Obi-Wan frowns faintly, “You shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch.” He scolds, and Cody chuckles quietly, “What about your ribs?”

“They’re healed.” Cody replies with a laugh, kissing his cheek when Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow.

“I can sleep on the couch.” Obi-Wan says, letting Cody tug him towards the house. Obi-Wan frowns faintly at the orange painted door - looks like Feemor had taken the opportunity while he had been in the hospital to paint the door the colour of his choice - and it makes him roll his eyes with an amused huff before turning his attention back to Cody. “You can take the bed.”

Cody scoffs, putting Wooley’s carrier on the porch while he opens the door, “I’m not taking your bed, cyare.” He counters, propelling him into the house and picking the carrier up again.

“Well, I don’t want you to feel like you have to sleep on our couch.”

His partner rolls his eyes towards the sky dramatically, a small smirk on his face, “An unstoppable force meets the immovable object.” He huffs under his breath, “I’ll call Rex and have him bring an air mattress.”

“That will be just as uncomfortable as the couch!” Honestly, Obi-Wan isn’t quite sure where he’s trying to bring the conversation to, or why he’s still debating him. Cody just looks amused, eyebrow quirking and pulling at the hooked scar on the side of his face, and he continues to smirk.

An idea comes to mind -

“My bed has enough room for two.” Obi-Wan blurts, before his cheeks burn in surprise at his thoughtless words, eyes widening. Cody looks just as surprised, both brows shooting towards his hairline, brown cheeks darkening, mouth open in shock.

 _Gods_ \- Obi-Wan knows he tends to be flirtatious, but he’s never been thoughtless before Cody.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, mortified, “I didn’t think before I spoke.”

“I -” Cody blushes further, voice strangled. “I’m alright with it if you are.”

Obi-Wan flushes deeper, and he wants to cover his face and sink into the floor - he’s definitely fine with it. He’s more than fine; he wants to feel the man’s warmth pressed up against him again, his muscular arm thrown over his hip as they sleep. They’ve done it plenty during naps, but they haven’t shared a bed since the fateful night that had started this entire beautiful mess.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I was against it.” He tries to say smoothly, to take back control of himself, but the words come out higher than his voice has been in a long time.

Cody swallows audibly, and Obi-Wan watches his adam’s apple bob, “Alright.” He breaths, fingers pressing into the small of his back, and Obi-Wan smiles shyly in response.

He _loves_ this man, but a part of him is hesitant.

He had been so smitten while his pregnancy progressed, so warm and loving - would it stop now that Wooley had been born? Would Cody still love him if he couldn’t have another child? Once the novelty of their tiny son wore off, would Cody want another? He had grown up with such a large family, would he want to have one himself as well - something Obi-Wan couldn't give him?

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to lose him, and that scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get out - with everything going on in the world right now, I haven't been able to work up the mental ability to do anything but stare blankly at the screen. I'm hoping I'll be able to write more now!


	3. [Week 3] Night Time Whispers (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANyways time for me to sleep 'cause it's almost 2AM here and my cat is in prime snuggle position

Cody wakes up with a warm body curled into his side, legs tossed over his own, and a head pillowed on his chest. He blinks awake, squinting at the ceiling of Obi-Wan’s bedroom, to find that while he had been sleeping, his partner had managed to shuffle himself closer to Cody, as he had been for the last couple of nights. It does funny things to his emotions to have another warm body pressed against his own, an arm thrown over his hip, and fingers pressing against his skin. He’s learned in the last week of sharing a bed with the man that Obi-Wan Kenobi is an absolute _cat_ when he sleeps. He shifts, and he twists, and he seeks out the warmth around him like a sunflower follows the sun.

Warmth that just so happens to be _Cody_.

Cody, like the rest of his family, runs hot, and he’s never been more grateful for it than he has this past week.

It had been awkward at first, two men shuffling around each other trying to establish the other’s boundaries, but they had managed to drift off to sleep, stiff and spread apart. But they had drifted closer to each other as the night passed, and they had woken up tangled together, and it had just continued to happen. They no longer leapt apart, blushing to the tips of their ears, and Cody had come to truly enjoy it.

He likes to think Obi-Wan has too.

Cody finishes blinking sleep out of his eyes as he stares down at the top of Obi-Wan’s head, gently unwinding himself from the shorter man’s tight grasp when he recognizes the noise that woke him up - the muffled whining coming from the baby monitor resting on the bedside table - and he shushes the redhead when he grumbles at the loss of his space heater.

“Wooley’s awake.” He says quietly, smoothing a hand through Obi-Wan’s copper hair when the man squints sleepily at him. The words have the smaller man stirring further, moving to sit up, but Cody gently pushes him back onto the mattress, “I’ve got this.” Cody soothes, and Obi-Wan blinks tired gray-blue eyes up at him. “Go back to sleep, cyar’ika.”

“M’kay.” Obi-Wan murmurs, flopping over gracelessly and shoving his hands under his pillow to press it against his face, and for a moment, Cody lets himself stare fondly at the peaceful form curled under the blankets. The collar of the redhead’s overly-large shirt had slipped down his arm, baring one pale, freckled shoulder, and Cody leans forward to press a gentle kiss to the showing skin before straightening once more. With a sigh, he slips out of the bed, mourning the loss of Obi-Wan’s arms around him, rolling his shoulders and enjoying the stretch of muscles that follow.

It only takes a few moments to wander across the hall towards Wooley’s nursery, and Cody manages to slip into the room right before the baby’s fussing turns to crying that cuts off with a hiccup as soon as Cody’s arms wrap around his tiny form to lift him from the crib. “Hey there ik’aad.” He soothes quietly as Wooley gurgles, and he runs a finger down the baby’s button nose, gently ruffling his dark copper hair. “Time for first breakfast, huh?”

His son can’t hear him, but his little body relaxes in his hold, happy to just have contact with any of his family. He lifts the tiny frame up higher, stepping away from the crib and heading back towards the hallway, intent on making his way towards the kitchen. A silly smile growing on his face as Wooley suckles on his finger, pacified, mismatched eyes drifting around aimlessly. 

Cody’s pretty sure that babies Wooley’s age are supposed to cry more, but Wooley’s rather quiet, really only kicking up a fuss when he’s hungry or dirty. He just seems happy to be held, and just touching the baby is enough to make his tears taper off - maybe he just doesn’t need to cry for attention because he’s never lacking for it?

Cody wanders into the kitchen, rocking the small baby as he hums a quiet Māori lullaby under his breath - he _knows_ Wooley can’t hear it, but it soothes a part of Cody’s heart to share his son’s culture with him, to get into the habit early - and goes about mixing Wooley’s formula, shifting the boy to rest on his shoulder. He slips a towel over his shoulder, and shifts Wooley to the other side, lifting the bottle to the baby’s mouth until he latches on. Dark lashes flutter against round bronze cheeks, and for a long moment, the only noise in the kitchen is the gentle noise of his son suckling. He’s definitely a hungry little ik’aad; a warm little weight in the crook in his elbow that won’t be small for long - he’s seen how quickly he’d grow, he’s seen it time and time again with his brothers, cousins, and nephews - and his appetite shows this.

“Hungry little thing, aren’t you, Wool’ika?” Cody teases when Wooley lets go of the nipple with an audible pop, gently dabbing away the formula that had spilled past the infant’s lips. He softly rearranges the tiny baby onto his shoulder, tapping gently between his shoulders just in case, but Wooley doesn’t spit up. He goes through the motions of gently rinsing out the bottle, setting it aside to be fully washed and disinfected later, and pulls a new, clean pacifier out of the cupboards to replace the one lost when he had begun to fuss, popping it into Wooley’s mouth as the baby starts to drift off once more, soaking in the warmth from Cody’s body.

Returning to the nursery is just as easy as leaving it, and Cody is soon lowering the sleeping infant - now clad in a new diaper - back into his crib, pulling out the dirty pacifier as he does so, and setting it on the edge of the changing table. Cody stands for a long moment, watching his son sleep - the way his fists clench and his feet twitch, eyes darting around under his lids as he suckles on his pacifier - and he wonders what he’s dreaming about. He trails his fingers through copper-brown curls, and across each little finger, a barely-there, feather-light touch that he pulls away almost immediately, a small smile on his face.

“See you in a few hours, ik’aad.” He says quietly, quickly checking the batteries for the baby monitor before he’s slipping back out of the room again and towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom.

Blue-gray eyes watch him as he lowers himself back into the bed, his partner having rolled over upon his entrance, “Welcome back.” The redhead whispers, and Cody chuckles as he pulls the duvet back over them, flopping down onto his side so that he’s facing the other man. “How was he?”

“Good,” Cody murmurs in reply, slowly letting his hand slide across Obi-Wan’s hips, slow enough for Obi-Wan to pull away if he wants to, and resting his fingers in the divot at the base of the shorter man’s spine. “He’s always good.”

“Even when he’s waking us up every two hours?” He asks in amusement, and Cody snorts in response.

“Even then.” He replies, eyes sparkling, “It hasn’t driven me mad yet.”

A small smirk quirks Obi-Wan’s lips, “Your patience astounds me.” He says, expression amused. “I was about ready to throw myself on my sword whenever Ahsoka cried as a baby.”

Cody raises an eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware that you had a sword.”

Obi-Wan snickers, eyes mischievous. “Stick around and I may just show you.”

With a breathy laugh, Cody pulls the other man closer, pressing a kiss against his jaw, “A tempting offer.” He whispers against his skin, and he feels Obi-Wan’s lips slide against his jugular in response.

“You’re always welcomed.” Obi-Wan murmurs, and the tone of his voice makes Cody tremble ever so slightly. It’s warm, loving, and ever so hesitant and sad, like he’s afraid he’ll be rebuffed, and it has Cody curling around him, as if to protect him from whatever dark thoughts that are passing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special greetings to @littlevodika on tumblr whom I accidentally stalked! Thanks for the message!! <3


	4. [Week 4] A Fett Family Baby Shower (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fett Clan shows up at the Kenobi house

“Obi- _Wan_! Jango’s here!”

Obi-Wan is just finishing changing Wooley when he hears Anakin’s yelling, and he lets out a faintly amused huff of air as he finishes buttoning up the little baby’s onesie - another one of Zǔfù’s pieces, made from gentle orange yarn, a little lamb patch stitched over the breast and a hood with little white sheep ears sewn on. He gently pulls the hood over his son’s brown curls, swaddles the baby in his blanket, and lifts him off of the changing table, grabbing the bag of dirty diapers as he leaves. He can already hear the sound of the Fett clan invading his house, their loud voices talking over each other and the sound of laughing children, and it makes Obi-Wan roll his eyes fondly, bumping Wooley up just a little higher on his shoulder.

As he comes down the stairs, Anakin meets him part-way there, hand interlocked with Hardcase’s, and Dogma dogging their steps, beaming toothily up at him. “Can I show Hardcase and Dogma the trampoline?” The ten year old asks, and Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the rule for the trampoline?”

Anakin pouts, “Gotta have an adult watching.” He grumbles, and Obi-Wan chuckles. “Hands and feet to ourselves. Careful with the little ones.”

Obi-Wan smiles, “I’m sure if you ask Feemor to supervise it’ll be alright.”

All three boys brighten, and Anakin lets go of Hardcase to bounce forward to throw his arms around his waist, “Thanks Obi!” He lets go, and then darts away to lead his friends back towards the milling groups, on the hunt for his oldest brother.

The Fett Clan really has taken over his house, milling around in groups, chatting and putting food dishes on the counter or piling wrapped gifts in the living room, and it makes Obi-Wan huff, shooting a baleful look at Jango when the man sidles up next to him. “I swear, there’s more of you every time I blink.” He teases, and Jango snorts.

“That is what we’re here to celebrate.” The older man says in amusement, holding out his hands imploringly. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan lets him gently extract his grandson from his arms, watching as the man rearranges Wooley in his arms to study the baby’s face intently. “Cute hood.”

“Zǔfù added it after we chose his name.” Obi-Wan says with a laugh, waving absently to his grandfather as the old man lounges in his armchair, gently humouring a babbling Numa, sharp eyes scanning the group of Fett Clan members.

“He has surprisingly good taste for a senile old coot.” Jango chuckles, and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

“Careful, Buir.” Cody has managed to extract himself from the throng of relatives to wander over to them, “Yoda may be old, but he’s got the ears of a bat.” The younger man dips his head respectfully towards the old man when his eyes land on him, deftly plucking the garbage bag from Obi-Wan’s hand.

“You don’t have to do that, Cody.” Obi-Wan grumbles, and Cody just chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before slipping away again, ignoring the eye roll Obi-Wan sends him with practiced ease. He watches him leave fondly, a small, helpless smile on his face and his cheeks warm, and a snort next to him has Obi-Wan shooting Jango a Look.

Jango just stares back, amused as he rocks Wooley, but his eyes are fond, “You’re good for him.” The older man says, and Obi-Wan blinks in surprise, watching as he brushes a thumb across Wooley’s cheek. “I’ve seen Kote come further out of his shell around you than I thought possible.” Jango’s voice is low, and his dark eyes meet Obi-Wan’s, a little sad. “He’s always thought his worth as a person was linked to how much he could please the people around him - I’m ashamed to admit that that’s my fault. I put so many responsibilities on his shoulders when he was young, and he always took them without complaining - I didn’t realize that it was hurting him until it was too late.” The older man sighs, then shakes himself, moving Wooley to his shoulder, “You make him happy, Obi-Wan. Vor entye.” Obi-Wan flushes, averting his eyes, and Jango chuckles, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“He’s - he’s been good for me too.” Obi-Wan admits quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper under Jango’s inquisitive stare, heart fluttering against his chest like a hummingbird.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jango asks gently, and Obi-Wan flits his gaze from Wooley, to Jango, and towards where he had last seen Cody.

He hesitates, biting his lip. He’s not sure how to verbalize his fear, the nervousness behind it; he doesn’t know how to tell Cody’s father that he’s afraid that now that he can’t have another child, Cody would lose interest in him. It had been Wooley who had brought them together, his pregnancy that had led to their relationship developing. Now that Wooley was born would their relationship suffer?

Jango’s expression grows softer, and he lays a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, you don’t have to tell me, kid.” He soothes, “I’d suggest talking to Cody about what’s bothering you, but it’s up to you.”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders sag gratefully, and he smiles at the older man, “Thank you.”

Jango returns the smile, patting him on the shoulder, “No problem, Ob’ika.” He says easily, “Well, we’d better get you over to those presents and track down Kote - it looks like Shaak’s getting a little impatient.”

Obi-Wan shoots a look at the regal woman sitting on his couch like a queen in her throne, letting Ahsoka play with her beaded dreadlocks with the patience of a saint, a gentle smile on her beautiful face. Colt sits next to her, flipping through one of the many books Obi-Wan owns, leaning against the tall woman; both of them look like they’ve never been bothered by anything before in their lives.

Shaak Ti is the farthest thing from impatient.

He turns, giving Jango a bland look in reply, and raising his eyebrow, “Is there another Shaak that I’m not aware of?” Jango just laughs, gently propelling him towards the living room, pushing him down into an open seat and passing Wooley back to him, before swanning back into the crowd to hunt down his son.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan.” Shaak greets calmly, eyes kind, and Obi-Wan dips his head in greeting.

“Hello again, Shaak. Colt.” He likes Jango’s sister-in-law; she’s intelligent and kind, the exact kind of woman that Obi-Wan looks up to - literally and figuratively because Shaak Ti is always the tallest person in the room. He respects the woman a great deal, and they both share a love for philosophy and history.

He’s also pretty sure that she knows at least a hundred different ways to kill a man with her perfectly manicured nails, even if she would never do so.

Her husband, and Jango’s younger brother, has a similar way of controlling the room and keeping people’s respect, despite being nearly a foot shorter than his wife. He’s strict and no nonsense, but a loving husband and father, and Obi-Wan respects his abilities just as much as he respects Shaak’s.

“Kenobi.” Colt responds, pulling his eyes away from Sun Tzu’s words to incline his head in return. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan smiles politely, shuffling Wooley in his arms so that the baby’s aunt and uncle can see his face.

Shaak’s expression warms even further, “Oh, isn’t he just precious.” She says softly, “The pictures don’t do him credit - he’s lovely.”

Obi-Wan chuckles, “Thank you, I worked quite hard.” He says smoothly, and the older woman covers her laugh with a delicate hand.

“I like to think I did half the work as well.” Cody says as he makes himself known, leaning over the couch to press a kiss against Obi-Wan’s forehead, and Obi-Wan snorts, shooting the younger man a quirked eyebrow that has him grinning. “Alright, maybe twenty-five percent of the work.” He corrects unashamedly, and Obi-Wan snorts.

“Da!” Ahsoka scrambles into his lap, grinning up at him, “There’s presents!”

“Yes, there is.” Obi-Wan trails his eyes across the massive pile of gifts, then shoots Cody an unimpressed look that has him shrugging, grinning as he curls his arms around his shoulders, pecking him on the cheek.

“I _did_ warn you that Fetts take new babies seriously.” Cody teases, and Obi-Wan flicks his nose, making him snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (GIMME TALL GODDESS SHAAK TI AND HER TINY HUSBAND)


	5. [Month 2] Communication Is Key (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody talk

Cody steps into the bedroom to find Obi-Wan standing stripped down to his boxers, staring into the mirror with an odd expression on his face. He’s absently tracing the healing surgical scar on his lower stomach, and when he hears Cody’s entrance, the redhead glances up, blinking thoughtfully, frowning faintly. It’s night and all the kids are in bed; Cody had just finished feeding Wooley before making his way back to the bedroom he’s been sharing with Obi-Wan since bringing him and their son back from the hospital. Seeing the expression on his partner’s face - sad, worried, and nostalgic - has worry blooming in his gut.

“Are you alright?” Cody asks, slipping towards his partner, and Obi-Wan lets out an explosive sigh, pulling a tank top over his head before turning around to gently take Cody’s hand and press a kiss against his palm.

“I’m just being ridiculous.” The redhead murmurs, a sad smile taking the place of his thoughtful frown. “Overthinking things again.” Cody frowns worriedly, gently reaching out to trace his thumb along the other man’s jaw. Obi-Wan leans into the touch, sighing quietly as he blinks slowly, and Cody dips his head, stepping closer to his boyfriend to press their lips together for a long moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He probes gently, pressing their foreheads together and moving his hands to massage Obi-Wan’s tight shoulders, and he can feel the shorter man’s sigh fan against his lips.

Obi-Wan’s hands rise to press against Cody’s hips, fingers digging into the skin and muscle as he pulls him even closer, kneading the area in silent apology for the tight grip. He’s quiet for a moment, eyes closed and copper lashes fluttering against freckled cheeks. “I’m sorry - I’m being silly.”

“I doubt it’s silly.” Cody soothes, running his thumb against his pulse and tracing circles across the skin.

The redhead sighs again, blue-gray eyes opening to meet Cody’s gaze, expression torn and he hesitates, “You know, I considered getting a hysterectomy when I was younger.” He says, and Cody stares at him in quiet confusion, but silently supportive. “But do you have any idea how hard it is to get it when you’re an otherwise completely healthy person? _It’s a big decision_.” Obi-Wan pitches his voice like he’s quoting someone else, “ _What if your partner wants kids_?” He snorts bitterly, “It was too much trouble to bother pushing, so I didn’t. As it was, having it never really troubled me much beyond the odd… moment.” His eyes trail off to the side for a moment, expression pensive. “I’m happy to have Wooley, though I do admit he was quite unexpected.” He says quietly, and his gaze moves back to meet Cody’s once more, “I’m happy to have you too, but… I don’t think _this_ \- _us_ -would have happened without him.”

Cody’s heart _drops_ , and his eyes widen; he’d never even _considered_ that it was only because of their son that Obi-Wan would have agreed to a relationship. Little gods - how selfish had he unknowingly been? He’d been pining after Obi-Wan for over a year - had he been manipulating him into a relationship by making a move during his pregnancy?

“You were so _happy_.” Obi-Wan is still talking, “I can see you love him as much as I do, and he makes you happy. I _want_ you to be happy. I see how much children mean to you and your family, how much you love them, and… I can’t give you that anymore.”

“You -” Cody swallows, moving his hands from Obi-Wan’s shoulders to cradle his face instead, and his heart pounds in his chest, fear and indignity warring in his mind. “You think my love for you is dependent on whether or not you can have children?” He breaths in horror, and Obi-Wan’s pale gaze drifts guiltily away from his face. “Obi-Wan, I was half-way in love with you even before we had sex. It’s just what kicked my ass in gear and made me stop pining.” His throat feels thick, and for the first time in a long time, Cody feels the buzz of a panic attack burning under his skin. “I’m sorry,” He chokes, breath catching as his mind filters through so many different possibilities, each one worse than the last. “I didn’t mean to force you into anything - or - or make you think that you had to be with me because of Wooley.” Blinking away the burning in his eyes, Cody tries to push everything back behind his walls, dropping his hands from Obi-Wan’s face and stepping back as he tries to slow his heart rate again.

This isn’t about him.

 _Obi-Wan_ needs him.

He has to get control of himself - he _needs_ to be in control.

Warm hands closing around his own has Cody snapping out of his downward spiral, dragging a gasp of air into his lungs like he was drowning, and his gaze refocuses on Obi-Wan’s face, “Cody - no, _no_ \- you didn’t force me into anything.” One of Obi-Wan’s hands drops his, to instead move to press against his cheek. “Force, look at us. A complete mess, the both of us.” He chuckles wetly, and Cody’s hands shake as he grasps Obi-Wan’s like a lifeline - an anchor in the storm of his emotions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t word that properly.” Cody tilts his face into Obi-Wan’s palm, forcing his eyes to meet the other man’s gaze and stubbornly wrestling his emotions back under control. “We’re both exhausted.” Obi-Wan sighs, tracing the dark shadow that had been making themselves a home under Cody’s eyes since Wooley’s birth. “I love you, Cody, and I want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy.” Cody tells him, voice tumultuous, “I don’t give a _shit_ if you can or can’t have kids - I started falling in love with you before I even knew what your reproductive system was like, so why would that matter to me?” He squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand, “I’ve known I was gay since I was _ten years old_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi - if I wanted kids, I knew I could just adopt, if I wanted a biological child, I knew that I could get a surrogate. I don’t _care_ about whether or not you have ovaries.” He steps closer, slowly to give Obi-Wan time to move away if he wants to, so that they’re chest-to-chest. “I love _you_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan sucks in a low, shuddering breath, before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, “I love you too.” The redhead whispers, tilting his head to press his lips to his, and Cody sighs into the kiss. The tension in his body loosens, and he’s only half-aware of Obi-Wan’s hands dropping from his face to trail down his chest, too focused on the feeling of Obi-Wan’s lips sliding against his own and the little hums the shorter man releases.

Obi-Wan steps back, tugging at the waist of his sweatpants as he moves, dragging Cody along with him, and Cody goes willingly. He lets Obi-Wan guide him, lead him, until they’re tumbling onto the bed.

Gasping, Cody catches himself with one knee against the mattress, between Obi-Wan’s legs where they hang over the edge of the bed, and hands on either side of Obi-Wan’s head, staring into the redhead’s gray-blue eyes, heated but hesitant. Slim, but calloused, hands rest against the skin of Cody’s stomach, having slid under his shirt at some point, and the feeling of his fingers skimming across the skin make the muscles twitch. The air between them feels super heated, and buzzing with energy.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan whispers, breath fanning across Cody’s swollen lips, and Cody snorts, surging forward to capture his mouth once more, nipping in the way he remembers faintly that Obi-Wan had liked before, and he’s rewarded with a muffled moan.

Warm fingers trail lower, leaving goosebumps in their wake and toying with the waistband of his pants, and Cody shivers, pulling back enough to stare into Obi-Wan’s eyes, taking in the sight of his dilated pupils and ravaged appearance. “You sure?” He asks, voice hoarse, and Obi-Wan chuckles.

“I can’t.” He murmurs, breath tickling Cody’s cheek. “Not yet - Doctor Che hasn’t given me the all-clear yet.” A small, sensual smirk lifts his expression, sharp canines flashing, and it does something funny to Cody’s emotions, and settles heavily in his lower stomach. “But I can definitely help you out with your little problem.”

Cody shivers again, staring dumbstruck at Obi-Wan’s slick lips and his mischievous expression, “ _Alright_.”


	6. [Month 2] A Surprise Visit (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is caught by surprise when a visitor arrives looking for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes Star Wars chatfics, I've started writing one called Communications Line!

Perched on Cody’s lap, Obi-Wan sighs against the taller man’s lips as strong hands massage his hips. The warmth of his touch spreads from his fingers and into Obi-Wan’s muscles, loosening the building stress just under his skin. Their lips slide together and Cody nips at him lightly, growling playfully as Obi-Wan squirms teasingly, putting just enough pressure against Cody’s own hips to make the man’s breath stutter. They’re alone; Feemor had taken their grandfather and siblings to the mall for the day and Wooley has just been put down for his nap, and Obi-Wan is looking forward to taking advantage of their rare moment alone to have a little fun.

Cody lets out another small, breathless moan as Obi-Wan twists himself just so, pulling away enough to press his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, large hands slipping away from his hips and under his shirt. The fingers trailing along his spine makes him shiver, and Cody laughs quietly, breath fanning across Obi-Wan’s lips.

It’s nice, having Cody there - more than _nice_ really, to have the extra support, to have a partner he can trust with so much.

Obi-Wan leans in for another sweet kiss, but the deep, echoing ring of the doorbell has him grumbling in annoyance, and sliding away from his partner. Cody sighs, straightening his own clothing awkwardly, and Obi-Wan shrugs sheepishly, “It’ll probably be better for you to take a shower.” He murmurs, sending a knowing glance towards the younger man’s lap, and Cody grumbles something unintelligible in Mando’a that has Obi-Wan quirking a small grin, leaning forward to press a small kiss to his cheek.

The doorbell rings again, impatient, and Obi-Wan is inordinately glad in that moment that Wooley can’t hear the noise, because the little boy had been fussing earlier and hadn’t wanted to go down for his nap. He hears Cody curse as he slips from the room, and he makes a quick b-line towards the front door, a little annoyed himself as it rings yet again.

“Coming, coming.” He grumbles, fixing his hair as he goes, careful not to look too much like he had been interrupted doing what he had been doing. He reaches the door, taking a deep breath, and he swings the orange-painted monstrosity open.

A familiar woman stands on his porch, dressed in black and lace that covered all her skin but her pale, almost bone white, face. White hair reaches her chin on the left side of her pale face, growing shorter before the back of her head, where it’s shaved to short fuzz and rings around the right side of her skull. A black parasol hangs off of her elbow, and pale blue eyes watch him with smug amusement, “Hello Kenobi,” Asajj Ventress greets in a purr, “Not going to greet your darling auntie?”

Obi-Wan deadpans, “Hello Darling Auntie.” He says blankly as Asajj pushes past him and strides into the house, humming thoughtfully under her breath as she glances around her, pale eyes judging everything she sees. “Do come in.”

“At least you’re out of that dreadful sty you called a flat.” Asajj says, dragged a gloved finger along the table shoved up against the wall, careful not to touch the backpacks piled on the surface, then she studies the minor amount of dust left behind on the black lace with a delicate sniff of disdain. “I hear you’ve been keeping secrets,” Ventress drawls, rubbing her fingers together, “Really Kenobi, you should have told me you were giving me a great-nephew; I would have sent presents. Now you’ve doomed me to forever carry the title of that aunt who didn’t attend the baby shower.”

“As opposed to the underaged aunt who got drunk on my eighteenth birthday and threw up on my boyfriend?”

Asajj sniffs, “We both know he deserved it.”

Obi-Wan smirks faintly, “Oh, I wasn’t arguing that.” He says with a huff of amusement, turning to lead the young woman further into the house and towards the living room, “Can I make you any tea, Asajj?”

Asajj nods, “With a shot of vodka.”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan wanders through the open floor plan towards the kitchen, carefully maneuvering around the island, sliding the stools back into place as he goes - Anakin must have forgotten to push them in before he left again, he notes. “I don’t have any alcohol in the house.”

Kicking long legs up onto the coffee table, Asajj watches him in offense, “Why the bloody hell not?”

“Because I have two children and an infant.” Obi-Wan drawls, smoothly putting the kettle on as the pale woman scoffs.

“Fatherhood is making you soft, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan shrugs, and Asajj rolls her eyes with enough force it almost looks like it hurts, “I don’t mind it much. They’re sweet children.”

Asajj makes a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, “Urg, _affection_.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agrees blandly, carefully pouring boiling water into a teacup, “Such a terrible sentiment. Milk?”

“Sure, whatever.” Asajj huffs, “Though I’d prefer the vodka, dearest.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t gotten any in that last few minutes since you first asked.” Obi-Wan volleys sarcastically, stirring his aunt’s tea as he carries it over to her and transfers it into her hands. “Not that I’m not leaping in joy to see you again, my dear,” He drawls, “But I wasn’t aware that you were coming to visit.”

“Where would be the fun in warning you?” The pale woman teases, and then huffs, playfulness melting away from her expression with a blink. “I decided to follow your lead, darling. You’re looking at your fellow disinherited disappointment.”

Obi-Wan pauses, his own cup seconds from his lips, and his brows furrowed in shock; despite how much he knows she had chafed under Dooku’s influence, he knows Asajj had idolized her adoptive father. When he had walked away from his grandfather, he had invited the younger woman to come with him, away from the man’s grasp, but Asajj had refused, her loyalty still strong and stubborn. She had taken his departure as an insult to herself.

“Oh.” He says dumbly, and Asajj hums in quiet agreement, “Do you need a place to stay, Asajj?”

The young woman shakes her head, taking another sip from her tea, “No, I’ve gotten in touch with my mother’s family in Dathomir - I have cousins, you know? The Talzins; our mothers were sisters. Three of them - they’re brothers; twenty-three, nineteen, and sixteen.” She says, head tilting slightly, “I’m going to move in with them for now. Until I get things under control.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan says, “Well, if you need anything.”

“No.” She says, “I figured I’d stop by during a stop-over and meet my great-nephew.” The young woman smirks faintly, then reaches into her purse, pulling out a manila envelope and passing it over to him. “This is yours.”

Obi-Wan looks at her in confusion, then down at the package, carefully popping it open to see the contents: a bank book, and a Will - _Qui-Gon’s_ Will. “What?”

“Well, that was meant to go to you.” Asajj says, and Obi-Wan stares at her in shock. “But Papa Dearest pulled a lot of strings to make sure you only got a portion of what was meant to go to you. The bastard.” She sits back, smug, “You owe me now, Kenobi.”

“I-” Obi-Wan scans through the first few lines of the bank book, stunned stupid, “I guess I do.”

Asajj nods, her smirk full of teeth, “Now then, introduce me to my nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been in and out; I've just been having a bit of trouble being creative, and I was focusing on my art for the last several days. I'm currently working on getting a bit of a collection of chapters finished up just in case this keeps happening, so I'll probably be a little all over the place and might not be getting many chapters posted, but I am still working! I'll probably mostly be padding out On Your Side while I work on this!


End file.
